


AIRbnb hookup

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Jim realizes last minute that he hasn't found a place to stay in the next town on his road trip. He quickly remidies this with the last available spot in the entire town, and finds himself grateful that it was the only option he had.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohlikeinmyfairlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlikeinmyfairlady/gifts).



Flipping through his options on Airbnb, Jim grumbled under his breath. He had forgotten to schedule himself a place to stay for the week he would be in Georgia and if he didn't find a place soon he'd be sleeping on the ground.

The worst part was that everything seemed to be booked. Hotels, motels, hostels, and even other people's extra rooms. There must have been something fun going on that he wouldn't be enjoying at all if he had to sleep on the ground beside his motorcycle. 

Finally, after three hours of searching, Jim saw a glimmer of hope. A single room available at a place that was near the local hospital. At least he'd have quick access to medical care if he went and got himself injured.

He didn't waste a second on debating, pushing the reserve button as quickly as he could and getting everything organized.

Hopefully his kind host wasn't a secret murderer. This was the only place he had to go.

* * *

 

Driving up to the address on his phone, Jim raised an eyebrow when he saw the house. He had assumed by the price on the room that the place would be small and run down. To his very pleasant surprise it looked well kept, bright and very welcoming. This might not be as bad as he had made himself think over the past two days.

He was in the middle of getting off of his bike when the front door opened and a tall man with dark brown hair, a panicked look on his face, and the most adorable face Jim had ever seen, came running down the yard.

"Oh...." He stopped in his tracks suddenly, looking at Jim as if he was expecting to be assaulted or asked for money. Past the panicked look Jim could also see large bags under the man's eyes, a five o'clock shadow on his chin, and deep green eyes that Jim would be happy to get lost in. "Ummm, James?"

"Jim is preferable." He tucked his helmet under his arm and reached out to grab his backpack from the back holder on his bike "don't tell me you went and gave away my room. I'm not fond of sleeping on the ground."

"What, oh god no." The man held his hands out in front of himself in a panic "sorry I just... I have a shift at the hospital... I... Here." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and took one of them off of the keychain "this is for the front door. Your room is on the top floor right beside the washroom. There's food in the fridge that you can help yourself to." Having the key shoved into his hand, Jim watched as the other man started to run towards his car "I'll be more talkative tomorrow morning, I promise!"

"Do I at least get a name?" Jim asked, watching as the man stopped at the driver's side of his car and blinked "I didn't really look at anything on the webpage before reserving the room."

"Oh," the look of panic was slowly replaced by a soft smile. Something Jim figured the other man hadn't had in awhile by the looks of him "Leonard. I'll see you in the morning." With that said, Leonard got into his car and started it up while Jim just stood there watching for a bit, amused by the way Leonard seemed to perk up after his question. He was looking forward to a whole week of getting the other man to smile a lot more. 

For now, he had a bed to go collapse in.

* * *

 

It was 8 in the morning when Jim finally managed to crawl out of bed. His hair was sticking up on end, his breath wrecked, and the first thing he saw when he walked out of the room was Leonard.

Leonard who was hunched over a mug of coffee with a content look on his face and a tablet in front of him. Who glanced up at the sound of Jim's door opening and smiled when he saw the traveller standing there in his Pj pants.

Leonard who had a clean shaven face, an absence of bags under his eyes, and a soft looking hoodie over his shoulders. A hoodie that Jim wouldn't mind hiding his face in for a few hours.

But he wasn't going to think about that. He didn't need to make things awkward between the two of them.

"Morning sleepy." The panicked voice that Leonard had yesterday was gone now, replaced by a meltingly smooth southern drawl that Jim hadn't noticed in their previous conversation. "There's eggs in the pan if you want."

"You rent out your place, cook for your guests, and you look good in the morning. How exactly was your place the only or available?" Leonard chuckled at the sound of that, sending shivers down Jim's spine. 

"The grumpy facade I have is a real turn off apparently." Explained Leonard "that, and a lot of people don't appreciate some good sass."

"Well that's no fun." Making his way over to the pan, Jim smiled when he saw the eggs that Leonard had mentioned. Eggs cooked with mushrooms, peppers, cheese and spices (the last one Jim was guessing based on the deliciousness scent that assaulted him). Grabbing a plate from the cub birds (which he had examined in great detail the night before so he didn't look like an idiot in the morning) Jim served himself some eggs and headed over to the table where the coffee pot was brewing and Leonard was smiling at him. Yep, he could definitely get used to that smile.

"I guess some people are just no fun." Leonard shrugged his shoulders "so, what are you doing in Georgia? You come for the convention that has everything sold out?"

"Nah, that sounds boring." Leonard chuckled at the sound of that "I'm kind of just... Exploring all of America. Well... As much as possible before I start school."

"School?" Leonard looked shock at the sound of that "how old are you?"

"I'm 25 thank you very much." Jim huffed "I just... I got a little sidetracked in life for a while. Got behind on doing grownup things."

"Don't sweat it man." Leonard waved his hands dismissively while Jim sat down and grabbed one of the mugs beside the coffee machine "sometimes you need to experience life before you dive into adulthood. Kind of wish I had."

"But you're a successful..." Jim frowned when he couldn't figure out how to finish his sentence "what exactly do you do at the hospital?"

At the sound of that, Leonard set his mug down on the table and smiled fondly "I'm just a small time country doctor."

"But a successful small time country doctor." Declared Jim.

"Maybe." Leonard shrugged his shoulders again and leaned back in his seat. "But I got my medical degree at your age. Spent all those years thinking I could be an adult. Get a degree, get married, have kids."

"Didn't work out as you planned?" Jim winced when Leonard shrugged his shoulders "at least you have your good looks."

"Ya, there is that" Leonard chuckled "so, what's in the plans for you today?"

"I don't know," glancing down at his mug, Jim sighed softly "I was kind of just going to look around. See what this small town had to offer."

"Well, it has one of the best cafe's I've ever had the pleasure of getting coffee or hot chocolate at." Leonard explained with a soft smile "and the museum isn't half bad. You may even want to check out the zoo. It's not much but it's interesting."

"And let me guess, you've got another shift at the hospital?" Jim smirked, enjoying their conversation.

"Nah, I have the day off. Not much planned but doing some laundry." Leonard pointed over to the laundry basket he had sitting in the living room waiting to be taken downstairs. 

"Well..." Jim bite his lip, debating whether or not to invite Leonard along for his day. Hell, he wasn't one to be shy and he wasn't going to start now. "If you want, you can show me around. Maybe I'll buy you a coffee at this cafe of yours."

The smile on Leonard's face grew at the sound of that "I think I might take you up on that offer." He declared "I have a few places in mind that a crazy bike rider like yourself might enjoy."

"Hey, my bike is Awsome." Jim protested.

"Doesn't make it safe." Leonard argued back "you could get yourself killed on that thing."

"Well in that case," Jim picked up the fork her had grabbed earlier and stabbed some of his eggs "I'm driving and I hope you enjoy the back seat of my bike."

* * *

Stopping in the museum parking lot, Jim smirked as he looked back at Leonard, who had hidden his face in Jim's back about 2 minutes into the ride over. "You alright old man?"

"Don't need to be old to know you're insane on this thing." Leonard grumbled against his back, not daring to let go of Jim until the bike was turned off. Once that was done, Leonard carefully peeled his arms away from the other man and stumbled towards safety.

"I'll buy you coffee and a treat at the cafe for putting up with my driving." Jim promised, getting off of his bike and patting Leonard on the back while he headed towards the museum doors "Come on. Let's go see some history stuff."

"You are... The worst." Even as Leonard grumbled at him, Jim could hear a hint of amusement. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

 

"Leonard!" The barista called out when Leonard followed Jim into the cafe "you want the usual?"

"Two please." Glancing back at the other man, Jim raised an eyebrow. "You can't come here and not try the iced coffee. That's just rude."

"Whatever you say old man." Jim threw him a playful salute, laughing when Leonard responded by smacking him in the shoulder "two iced coffees, my treat."

"That's adorable." The barista smiled, punching in their order "you're smiling more than usual. Did this new guy break you?"

"You mean that smile's not permanently attached to his face?" Jim asked in the most serious enough tone he could muster "good, I was starting to look the man felt nothing but pure unrealistic happiness."

Both Jim and the barista laughed, leaving Leonard standing there with an unimpressed scowl on his face. "AHHhH there we go. You fixed him." The barista laughed, taking the 20 Jim offered her and counting out the change for him before dropping it in his hand "I was starting to worry."

"Oh, haha you two." Leonard scowled "very funny."

"Aww come on, we do it because you're cute." The barista winked playfully before going to make their drinks, leaving Jim and Leonard standing there in silence.

"So..." Jim drummed his fingers on the counter and looked over at Leonard "not the happy go lucky type you led me to believe you are?"

"I..." Leonard sputtered, not sure what exactly to say "I just... Not a lot to be happy about..."

"Big house, nice job, good looks." Jim supplied for him.

"Divorce in progress, same job where nothing new ever happens, ex moved out of town so limited time with my daughter..." Leonard listed off the negatives of his life "ya... Not much to enjoy."

"Well... I can't fix all of that..." Jim declared "but... I can try and make life a little more interesting while I'm here."

"Jim, I've been on a motorcycle, watched you imitate three dinosaurs, read off history in funny voices and seen what you look like you in the morning." Leonard explained "trust me, life is a lot more interesting with you."

Smiling, Jim nudged Leonard in the shoulder gently and watched as the barista returned with their drinks. His stop in George was turning out to be a lot more fun than he thought it would.

* * *

 

Jim wasn’t completely sure what had happened that night. He recalled stumbling in the door at around 11 pm with an arm tossed around Leonard’s shoulder and laughing at a really horrible joke that Leonard had just made.

He also recalled the amazing taste of whiskey, a steak sandwich, and mints that followed the hard kiss Leonard had pulled him into. After that...well, everything got kind of fuzzy. There was a lot more kisses, he was sure of that, and a trail of cloths as the two of them fought to see who could get the other man naked first. At some point he even recalled tripping over the edge of Leonard’s bed and pulling the doctor down with a laugh. 

It wasn’t until the next morning, waking up with his head on Leonard’s chest and a hand thrown over the other man’s waist, that Jim fully realized what had happened. A part of him was thrilled. Leonard was handsome, smart, funny, had a great smile, and actually seemed to enjoy Jim’s company and not just his looks. The other, much bigger, part of him was scared. Scared that the whiskey had done all of the talking and undressing for the both of them. Scared that Leonard was going to wake up and start muttering about how everything was a ‘mistake’ and how Jim should probably find another place to sleep.

Scared that this was going to end like hundreds of one night stands before Leonard, and that it was just going to be another notch in Jim’s belt. The belt that people accused him of being proud of, instead of realizing how much he hated all of the lonely nights and unkind comments that came from judgemental sources.

Moving his arm back, Jim started to get out of bed slowly. It was better for Leonard to wake up alone and have a crisis about their night without Jim there to interrupt him. Maybe then he could at least get a chance to talk to him when he had calmed down and he could convince him to let him stay for the rest of the week. 

That was the plan at least. Unfortunately, it seemed like Leonard had other plans when he woke up and reached out to grab Jim’s wrist and prevent him from leaving the bed. “Don’t tell me you’re leaving Handsome.” oh god, Leonard’s drawl was even worse when he was just waking up. Jim couldn’t hold up against such a sweet sound. He was puddy in the older man’s hands at the first word and he damn well knew it.

However, he’d be damned if he didn’t try to explain himself “I was just…thought you might like to wake up without …”

“Without what?” Leonard raised an eyebrow, far too familiar with other people’s reasons for leaving bed early. Without ‘an extra person to worry about’ or without ‘an argument’ seemed to be the most popular explanations. “Let me ask one question. Was it the whisky?”

“I…” Jim could feel his face heating up “N...not for me. I mean, i actually really wanted...and you were…”

Giving his head a shake, Leonard chuckled and tugged Jim back into his arms “in that case, i was fully aware of what i was doing and fully consenting. Does that make you feeling better?”

“A lot…” Jim admitted, letting himself relax in Leonard’s arms and laying his head back down on the other man’s chest. “So…”

“So nothing.” Leonard chuckled “It’s too damn early to be getting up and i was comfortable. Let’s go back to sleep for a bit and then we can figure out what you want to do today. I have a night shift but i think i can fit in some adventure.”

“Leonard the adventure man.” Jim got a light smack to the back of his head for that one “sounds like a plan old man.”

“Good.” Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim’s shoulders and tugged him close “now sleep.”

* * *

 

A week later, Jim found himself packing his bags for the next leg of his road trip, and wishing he wasn't leaving. Leonard had shown him all around town while he was there and been the most amazing host and friend that Jim could ask for. They had learned so much about each other, and Jim was certain he shared more with Leonard about his life, fears and dreams than he had with anyone else in his life.

The thought of leaving and only seeing Leonard on Facebook was devastating.

"Hey," he turned to see Leonard standing at the door of his room, a shopping bag in hand and a smile on his face "you look like you're ready to go." 

"Awe, don't tell me you're going to get all sentimental on me and tell me how you'll miss me." Even as the words left his mouth, Jim could feel a lump forming in his throat "we had fun this week, right?"

"I like to think so." Leonard smiled "I got you something." Raising an eyebrow, Jim looked down at the bag that Leonard was now holding out to him and took it cautiously. From their time together he had learned what kind of twisted sense of humour the other man had. "It won't bite you, I promise."

Opening the bag, Jim shoved some stuffing paper to the side and  looked up at Leonard in surprise "really? I need another one?"

"Not you, really." Leonard brought a hand up and ran his fingers through his hair "it's uh... I thought maybe..."

"Leonard, are you trying to ask me something?" A sheepish smile appeared on the other man's face, and Jim was perfectly ok with seeing that smile a lot more. 

"Well, I put in some leave at the hospital. About 6 months worth. Thought I could use a change of pace and maybe I could..." Before Leonard could finish his sentence, Jim had tossed the new helmet down onto the bed and taken three steps towards him to throw his arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Of course you can come." He smiled proudly "question is, can you survive riding on a motorcycle everywhere?"

"I guess we'll find out." Leonard smiled "i just hope you leave me with my Bones in tact." Jim got an amused look at the sound of that, causing Leonard to groan. "No, whatever it is... No."

"Alright, I won't do it... Bones." Leonard smacked his hand over his eyes. He was already regretting his choice. "Come on. You can plan the next stop while I drive." Feeling Jim taking hold of his hand, Leonard smiled fondly. Six months with Jim might not be so bad after all.


End file.
